


And I'm gonna give it to you

by Yulaty



Series: One of These Days [30]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: แดเนียลไม่มีของขวัญอะไรให้ซองอูเป็นพิเศษ





	And I'm gonna give it to you

แดเนียลไม่มีของขวัญอะไรให้ซองอูเป็นพิเศษ ก่อนหน้านี้—หมายถึงตั้งแต่ตอนเราเพิ่งรู้จักกัน—เขาคิดไว้หลายอย่าง แต่พอวันนี้มาถึงเข้าจริง ๆ ก็กลับมือเปล่า นอกจากเค้กที่หารกันซื้อ (แดฮวีรู้จักร้านเค้กดี ๆ หน้าที่ในการจัดหาจึงเป็นของน้องไปโดยปริยาย) และถ้วยรางวัลใบที่เก้าที่ทั้งวงเห็นควรร่วมกันว่าจะยกให้องซองอูแล้ว เขาก็ไม่มีอะไรให้อีก

ควรจะมีหรือเปล่านะ  
แต่จะออกไปหาตอนนี้ก็คงไม่ทัน ตอนอยู่แอลเอน่าจะอ้อนขอเมเนเจอร์หลบไปหาของขวัญ ให้ตายสิ พลาดครั้งใหญ่เลยนะแดเนียล

มันอาจไม่น่าคิดมากขนาดนี้ หากว่าสถานะระหว่างเขากับซองอูยังเป็นแค่เพื่อนสนิทกันอยู่ แต่มันเปลี่ยนไปแล้ว _เปลี่ยน_ ไปตั้งนานแล้ว

ปกติคนเป็นแฟนกันเขาให้อะไรนะ จดหมาย? ขนม? ของที่อีกฝ่ายอยากได้? องซองอูจะอยากได้อะไรอีก เขายังต้องให้อะไรอีกเมื่อฝ่ายนั้นได้รับของขวัญจากแฟนคลับเป็นร้อยกล่อง

ของที่มีแต่คังแดเนียลเท่านั้นที่ให้ได้เหรอ  
มันคืออะไรกันล่ะ

สิ่งที่มีแต่คังแดเนียลเท่านั้นที่ทำได้เหรอ  
_ทำอะไร—_

ความคิดหนึ่งวาบเข้ามาในหัวเมื่อเขาเหลือบมองคนโตกว่าจากทางหางตา แดเนียลมองซ้ายขวา เด็ก ๆ แยกย้ายกันไปอาบน้ำ คนโตแล้วบางส่วนนั่งเล่นเกม บางส่วนดูทีวี เป้าหมายของเขาลุกยืน เดินไปทางครัว แดเนียลยืนตาม พยายามปลีกตัวตามอีกฝ่ายไปโดยไม่ให้ใครคนอื่นที่เหลือจับสังเกตได้

“องฮยอง” แดเนียลส่งเสียงทักคนที่เพิ่งเปิดตู้เย็น ยกเค้กที่เหลือ (แดฮวีซื้อมาสามก้อน พอเสียยิ่งกว่าพอสำหรับสิบเอ็ดคน) ออกมาตัดใส่จานใบเล็ก

“ว่าไง” ซองอูตอบสั้น ๆ ใช้ส้อมจ้วงส่วนที่เป็นครีมขึ้นมาทานแล้วจึงค่อยเงยขึ้นมองตรงมาทางเขา

“สุขสันต์วันเกิดครับ”

แดเนียลกล่าว โน้มตัวเข้าหาอีกคนเพื่อกดจมูกแนบแก้มฝั่งซ้ายที่มีดาวดวงน้อยประดับอยู่ ซองอูสะดุ้งเล็กน้อย และเมื่อเขาถอยกลับก็หัวเราะ

“จะว่าไป นายไม่เคยหอมแก้มฉันมาก่อนเลยเนอะ”

ปลายนิ้วของซองอูละจากส้อมมาแตะคางเขาให้เชิดขึ้น ก่อนริมฝีปากเปื้อนครีมจะประกบชิดกับส่วนเดียวกันของแดเนียลแน่นเหมือนอยากจะทำให้เปื้อนไปด้วยกัน เขาเลียปากในตอนที่ซองอูผละออก อยากจะหลบสายตาไปมองทางอื่น แต่ว่านะ ไม่ว่ายังไงใบหน้าประดับรอยยิ้มขององซองอูก็เป็นอะไรที่คังแดเนียลไม่สามารถละสายตาจากไปได้จริง ๆ ถึงแม้ว่าตอนนี้หัวใจเขาจะเต้นแรงและใบหน้าร้อนฉ่าเหมือนเอาไปนาบกระทะมาอยู่ก็ตาม

“ชอบอันนี้มากกว่า” ซองอูยักคิ้วตบท้ายประโยคที่เพิ่งกล่าวออกมาแล้วหันไปให้ความสนใจกับเค้กแทน แดเนียลเม้มปาก มองอีกฝ่ายตักของหวานคำโตเข้าปาก เคี้ยวอย่างเอร็ดอร่อย มุมปากยกนิด ๆ เหมือนไม่ตั้งใจ ไม่รู้ว่าเพราะไม่รู้ตัวจริง ๆ หรือห้ามตัวเองไม่ได้กันแน่

ชอบเหรอ  
ถ้าชอบก็เอาไปให้หมดเลยครับ ผมให้  
ไม่ว่าอะไร ถ้าพี่บอกมาว่าชอบ หรืออยากได้  
ก็จะให้หมด _ทุกอย่าง_ เลยครับ

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> hashtag: #บางวันของอ๋งกับแดน


End file.
